Down a Dark Way
by mserra109
Summary: The Story of the planning on the attack on the Twelve Colonies and of a ship named Hades fighting to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_The Cylons were created by man_

_They were made to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies_

_The Day came when they gained sentience_

_They rebelled against their masters_

_Twelve worlds, twelve Battlestars, twelve years of war_

_An armistice was declared_

_No one has heard or seen from the Cylons_

_In over Forty Years_

_The twelve Colonies grew and prospered_

_But little they knew_

_That sooner or later Humanity's children would return_

_The Cylons Evolved, they took human form_

_Twelve models_

_And they have A Plan_

Chapter I: The _Plan_

Eight Years before the Attack

Cylon Colony

Main Meeting Chamber

The Number One known as John Cavil waited impatiently for his fellow Cylons to arrive, his model resembled an human in his late sixties, he had bad temper and he was very arrogant, most of the others disliked him because of his cynical views towards man

Today it would be decided if an attack on the colonies should or shouldn't be carried out, most of the Dorals, D'Annas and Sharons agreed with the initiative, but they still needed support from the Sixes, Fours and Twos, Cavil specially liked this room because it had an open view to space, he could see the stars shine, which he liked, sometimes when he couldn't sleep at night he came to this room and watched the stars all night, just like his 'mother' Ellen Tigh had teached him when he was a kid.

Ellen was one of the Final Five, the very first Cylons who created the rest, Cavil became jealous because Ellen had preference on the Number Sevens, he contaminated the amniotic tanks were the copies of them were growing, then he captured the Five, he threw them out to space, as soon as they downloaded to new bodies.

He boxed them and put them in the Colonies to live normal lives, First he had put Saul Tigh, right after the end of the war, then Ellen, about fifteen years after the war's end, finally he put Tory, Samuel and Galen around thirty years after the conflict ended.

None of the other lines knew this, everybody except the Ones thought that the Five had died in a Gamma-Ray burst and that they had failed to download to new bodies because of the radiation, he wanted to attack the colonies to show his parents the flaw of humanity, the hate, the wars, and all of the other flaws.

Minutes after he arrived came the representatives which represented each of the Seven Cylon lines, every decision that the Cylons made had to pass through a majority vote, each of the humanoid Cylons sat in chairs that were set around a large circular table.

Cavil decided to say his view on the topic "Hello brothers, my line, the Ones, have called for this meeting to decide whether or not the final extermination of the life-form known as man should be carried out" Before he had a chance to finish the sentence a Six known as Natalie Faust interrupted him, the sixes were tall and blonde, they had blue shining eyes and an good musculature, they were thin, they were very religious and independent.

"But how the frak are we going to attack the colonies, if the one true god _supposedly _wants us to exterminate the humans he would give us _better resources_!" She said furiously, "The Colonial fleet has over a Hundred Battlestars, and according to _our_simulations they would win in practically _any_engagement. we only have _seventy_ of the new basestars, according to _our _simulations a _Mercury-Class _Battlestar _could _take on two on our basestars with _relative _ease"

A two then said "You are right sister, but it would be _very _complicated to plant agents in strategic positions, our agents that are currently on the colonies can't get access to _any_ military facility _at all_, then how the frak are we supposed to be able to plant a virus in their ships, we would need access to the defense mainframe to do so?"

"We were thinking on the very same thing, brother, I had an idea, the Colonial fleet is starting to equip their ships with a new navigation program, we could send a Six to try to seduce the director on the program in order to give her access to the Defense Mainframe, as many of you might know, Doctor Baltar is the current Director, he is _very _egocentric and he shouldn't be hard to seduce, now let's vote"

"The Twos Agree" A Leoben Said.

"The Sharons Agree" Said an eight who would be someday known as Sharon Valleri.

"The Sixes do not agree" Natalie said.

Surprised by the statement, a One asked "Why don't you agree, sister?"

The Six known as Natalie Faust thought for a moment and said "Because, my line thinks we should learn _the good things_of humanity, they haven't done anything to provoke us, then, why _should_we attack?"

"Because it's _god's_will!" Cavil said rising his tone, "What about the others?"

"The Fives Agree" Said a Doral Copy.

"The Threes Agree" Said D'Anna.

"The decision is then made, the attack will be launched in eight years from now, I will give specific orders for each model, the Twos will train new Centurions, my model will handle the Weapons design, the Sixes and Eights will handle infiltration on the colonies themselves, the Fives and Fours will be in charge on finding rich asteroid fields to mine, the Threes will handle the construction of new Basestars"

All of the representatives stood up and left the large room.

Cavil thought of the lesson they would teach the Final Five when they attacked and downloaded to new bodies.

Chapter II: Status Report

Day T-Minus 2794

Main Meeting Room

The Colony

Cavil walked into the conference room located deeply inside the Colony, he was anxious because in these meetings each of the models would report their progress in their respective tasks, a representative of each model entered the room, after they sat down Cavil spoke.

"Okay, let's start by the Twos, how's the training of the new Centurions going?" He asked in a soft tone.

The two answered "So far we have trained 250.000 new Centurions, at this rate we will have over a million by the end of this year"

Cavil thought for a moment and spoke "Well done brother, with that _quantity_of Centurions we could crash the Colonial Marine Corps like a beer can, I would like you to increase the production in a twenty-five percent, what about you"? He said looking at a D'Anna.

"So far we are growing twenty-four new Baseships, they should be ready in about eighteen months or so, at this rate we will have one hundred and twenty more ready for the attack"

"Good, I am very impressed of the results so far, what about Raiders?" He asked Anxiously, he knew that a Baseship without Raiders had _no chance_against a Battlestar.

"So far each Baseship has a complement of 256 Raiders and 48 Heavy Raiders" She said with her soft voice.

"That's good, _but_its now enough, _I want_ each Baseship to have _at least_three hundred Raiders, we know from our agents that a new _Mercury-Class_Battlestar can launch up to one hundred and twenty Vipers" He said with anger rising in his voice.

"What about the Mining operations?" He asked looking at the Five and the Four present in the room.

The four known as Simon said "So far we have mined over one million tons of Tylium in a total of five systems, we will have our reserves up to a seventy-five percent at the end of the year, we are also mining asteroids that contain minerals essential to building new ships, we have sufficient ore and metal to build a hundred new Basestars, we _should_have enough Tylium to jump our entire fleet around a Hundred times when the attack comes"

"Good Four, the results so far have been spectacular, what about the infiltration?" He asked looking at the Six present in the room.

"So far we have placed a hundred agents of each line in strategic positions, we currently have four agents in key positions, a sleeper Eight with the Human name of Sharon Valleri who is now attending the Raptor pilot academy, we also have two Sixes, one by the name of Gina Inviere who is in charge of the CNP retrofit onboard the Battlestar _Pegasus_, and a Six that is trying to seduce Dr. Baltar in order to get access to the Defense mainframe, we have a three placed as a controversial Anti-Military journalist by the name of D'Anna Biers, and a Five currently working at the department of Public Relations of the Adar administration"

"This results are simply _spectacular_" He said, "Thank everybody for coming to this meeting"

All of the Representatives stood up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Basestar 12: On a Patrol Near the Armistice Line

Day T-Minus 1462

A lone basestar sat in orbit of a cold moon that was located near the Armistice Line, the Cylon's DRADIS was almost as twice as effective than the Colonials', the Baseship was located strategically behind the moon so that if any Colonial patrol that was close to the area, the Cylons had positioned a small DRADIS Antenna on the north pole of the moon, they suspected that if the Colonials were to launch an offensive they would do it from there.

At the Same Time

Battlestar Valkyrie

Near the Armistice Line

Commander William Adama anxiously looked at the DRADIS screen, he slowly saw the Green icon that represented the Stealth star come closer and closer to the Armistice line, Admiral Corman had sent him on a mission to find out if the Cylons were making a military buildup, the mission was _of absolute secret_, he had chosen Danny _'Bulldog'_ Novacek to pilot the Stealth fighter, as soon as the Stealth star crossed the Armistice Line.

Suddenly the Coms officer said "Stealth star, we register you two klicks past the Armistice line, you are in full alert, proceed with caution" Tension was evident in the CIC, although Adama knew that the mission was to succeed.

Seconds later the young pilot responded "Valkyrie, 'Bulldog' I'm exactly two klicks past the line, repeat, two klicks past the line and I've got negative DRADIS contact, there is nothing here, which is _fine by me_"

What William Adama saw next almost gave him a heart attack, suddenly the watch officer said "DRADIS contact!, unknown Vessel just jumped in, sir"

'Bulldog' was sitting in his ship when suddenly he felt the stealth star shake, in seconds he realized he had been hit by a missile, and it _wasn't_friendly, he opened a channel to _Valkyrie_ and said "Frak! Krypter Krypter Krypter, I've got damage to port engine, bird is down, repeat bird is _down,_request rescue"

Suddenly the contact on the DRADIS screen disappeared, suddenly the young lieutenant manning the Coms station said "Sir, unknown Vessel just jumped out" Suddenly two more _unknown_contacts appeared on the screen, and _everybody_in the CIC knew they _had_to be Cylons "Sir, two more vessels _just_jumped in, sir, what are your orders sir"

Suddenly Adama picked up a phone that was lying in the Command table, suddenly Saul Tigh whispered into his ear "Don't do this, _think_about this Bill, you don't wanna' do it" Adama said softly to his friend "Do _you_want this ship to be discovered, _do you know_where we are, _do you_have any idea what this could mean?"

Adama picked up the phone, he contacted with the Weapons department, he softly said "Launch ship-to-ship missile, _now_"

Seconds later a small missile exited a launcher located near_Valkyrie's_alligator head and headed straight to the stealth-star, as soon as 'Bulldog' saw the missile, he slowly pressed the eject button.

Back on _Valkyrie_Adama said to the officer manning the FTL station "Execute Emergency jump, get us the frak out of here"

Seconds later the _Valkyrie_vanished into a burst of light and appeared near the _Scorpia_Fleet Shipyards, as soon as the jump was completed, Commander Adama felt a deep pain in his stomach, it wasn't because of the jump, it was because when Admiral Corman found out his career would practically be _over,_he would likely be posted under the command of a Firestar or a Cruiser, which was _practically_worst than the Caprica-Picon freighter run in which he had worked for almost twenty years.

Cylon Baseship 12

Ten Minutes Later

Inside the control room of the basestar, a Six took her hands off the Data stream and said "We are picking an emergency signal coming from grid one-one four Karom four- one" Immediately after that a Number One said "That's near the human stealth ship was shot down, it _has_to be a auto-distress beacon, that means the pilot ejected, order a Heavy Raider to find the pilot and to bring him in, as soon as he enters the Baseship I want him sedated and placed into a cell"

"By your Command" The six answered.

Scorpia Fleet Shipyards

Admiral Corman's office

Commander William Adama walked into the large room that was Admiral Corman's private office, he was the Admiral of The Fleet, so that meant that he had private quarters in each mayor military space station and base, as soon as Adama walked in he saluted the old-looking Admiral, right after he saluted the Admiral looked him and said "At ease, sit down Bill" Adama sat down on a nearby chair.

"I've read your report, I know it wasn't your fault, but Admiral Nagala and Clark think that you are the one to be made responsible, they wanted to pull you off the fleet for this big frak-up, but I convinced them to let you stay for another four-year period, I am afraid that you will lose the command of the _Valkyrie_, you will retain your rank, you are now to take command of the _Galactica_ and the four of her supporting Firestars effective immediately, I know she is about to be retired, but it was the best I could do, you will transfer your current X.O.

Coronel Tigh to take the same position on _Galactica_, sorry Bill, I know she is a _bucket,_but it was the best I could get, I will appoint Commander Tajaele as the commander of _Valkyrie_, Dismissed"

Corman and Adama were old friends, they had gone to the Academy together, they both had become very close friends while serving in the _Columbia,_Corman was the commander of the ship at the time and Adama served as his Second-in-Command.

He gave a hug to his old friend and then he saluted and left.

After leaving the large room, Adama silently said to himself "Frak"

A Week Later

The Colony

Main Meeting Chamber

John Cavil was silently watching the stars as a Six walked into the room interrupting him.

"What's the matter, sister?" He asked, ever since the planning of the Attack started he could not even spend an _hour_ without being interrupted.

"One of our basestars just jumped in, they informed us that the Colonials had sent a Stealth-ship past the armistice line, they destroyed it in fear that we discovered it, although the pilot managed to eject"

"Frak" He silently said to himself "Tell the commander of the Basestar to meet me here in one hour"

Cavil spent the hour silently gazing at the wonderful stars, The Colony had jumped to another system, the system was a Supernova remnant, every time he looked out of the window he could contemplate God's creation.

Suddenly he heard steps enter the room.

"Hello brother, I heard you requested to see me" A voice said, Cavil immediately recognized him as a Two.

"Yes, my friend, please take a seat" He signaled a nearby chair and the Two quietly sat down, "So what happened that is _so_important to bother me?" Cavil asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Two days ago, my basestar was stationed near the Armistice Line, we got some strange DRADIS readings, we sent a Raider to check it out, we found that it was a Colonial Stealth Craft, we also detected a Battlestar nearby, it was a _Valkyrie_-Class Ship, the Stealth ship passed through the Armistice Line, we ordered the Raider to shoot it down, we only managed to damage the Stealth ship before the humans could destroy it, we detected an emergency beacon from the ship, we then discovered that the pilot had ejected, I ordered a Heavy Raider to recover him, we found him alive, we sedated him and put him in a cell on the Baseship"

"Okay brother, let me get this _straight_, you are telling me that the Colonials have _violated_the agreement we made after the war?"

"_Precisely_, brother, I don't understand how did the Humans _dare_to spy on us"

"That's why we are going to take them out, I want you to interrogate the prisoner, send in a Three, they are _intimidating_, try for him to give you his secrets, I want you to break him, physically and emotionally, now, get back to your ship"

"By your command" The Two said before leaving the room, he walked through the long hallways of the Colony, you could take hours to move from one part to the other without the Elevator system that connected each level, after half an hour of walking he finally arrived to his Baseship.

He then saw a Three, he signaled to her that they needed to talk.

"Hello sister" He said in a soft tone.

"Hello brother, anything I can help you with?" She asked in the soft voice that all of the Threes had.

"A while ago, Cavil asked me to Interrogate the Human pilot, he recommended me to choose a Three"

"Let me guess, you _want_ me to interrogate a prisoner?"

"Precisely, I want you to break him, physically and emotionally, I want you to try for him to give him all of his people's secrets"

"By your command" She said and walked away.

Two Hours later, John Cavil sat reading the report which confirmed that the Colonials had sent an "Expeditionary" fleet made of six Battlestars and eight Gunstars, he decided to dispach two dozen Baseships to hunt them down as they would be outside Colonial Communication Range, a Day before the attacks, the task force that shadowed the Colonials' every movement was to destroy them.


	3. Chapter 3

Battlestar_Hades_

CIC

Rear Admiral Torres walked into the compact CIC of the _Mercury-Class_Battlestar Hades, the ship was to escort a civilian convoy deep into unknown space, and they were also accompanied by the Battlestars _Theseus, Rycon, Cebereus, Mercury_and _Hera._

The civilian convoy had over twenty ships, it served as home for almost thirty thousand souls, their missions was to find a habitable planet, preferably hidden inside a Nebula and colonize it.

Suddenly the DRADIS console blipped, Torres looked at the screen in a fraction of a second, what he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

Then the Watch officer cried "DRADIS contact!, fifteen Capital class bogeys bearing four four eight Karom zero one five, Negative colonial transponders"

Torres thought for a moment, it was impossible for them to be pirates; they _couldn't_be aliens, so they only could be _Cylons._

"They have to be the Cylons, set action stations, order the civilian fleet to jump to emergency coordinates Alpha, launch alert Vipers and disconnect all networked systems"

A chorus of "Yes sir" followed his statement.

"Sir, the unknowns are launching fighters, no transponder, they _have_to be Raiders" The officer that manned the DRADIS station exclaimed, "Sir, the _Basestars_are launching nukes, half targeted onto us, half on the civilians"

_Looks like the toasters are going for the big one_ "Okay, commence suppression fire, all batteries, tell the civilian captains to jump away, spoil up our FTL's"

Dozens of turrets split among the _Hades_'s hull rained fire upon the Cylon Raiders; almost half of them were destroyed even before they had a chance to react.

"Sir, the Cylons have lost most of their Raiders, they are regrouping"

"Okay, bring our birds home"

"All Wings, _Hades_, return to the barn, combat landings authorized, I repeat, combat landings authorized"

Seconds later dozens of Vipers landed in their respective Battlestars.

"Sir, all Vipers are in the barn" Lt. Sorto said with pride in his voice.

"Good, prepare firing solution on the nearest Baseship and fire when ready" Torres said with determination in his voice.

"Aye Aye sir"

Seconds later, dozens of rail guns split along the Battlestar's hull rained hell on the nearest Baseship; one of its arms blew apart, then the central axis exploded in a tremendous fireball.

"Sir, the Baseship has been destroyed" Sorto said.

"Good, tell the _Rycon_and the _Hera _to form up on our respective flanks , order the _Mercury_ to jump to the rendezvous coordinates and to escort the civilians"

The Battlestars _Rycon_and _Hera_took side at the magnificent _Mercury-Class_ Battlestar, seconds later the _Mercury_ vanished in a burst of light away from danger.

"Sir, all ships report they have a firing solution on the Baseships"

"Then by all means, fire!"

Each Battlestar fired at their enemy counterparts, rounds traveled throughout the emptiness of space and reached their targets seconds later, two Basestars were destroyed in the first salvo.

"Sir, Baseships are launching missiles, twenty headed to us, and ten for each of our escorts" A _Mercury-Class_was a strong ship, but it could only handle a limited punishment before being crippled or lost.

"Okay, execute emergency jump, entire fleet, get us out of here"

"Yes sir"

Seconds later all five Battlestars and the twelve Firestars disappeared in a burst of light.

**Ten Hours after the Cylon Ambush**

**Battlestar **_**Hades**_

**Commander's Quarters**

**Day T-Minus 1**

Richard Torres was looking at the _very_ _painful _casualty report, two civilian ships had been lost, the Battlestar _Hera _took a pounding, that rendered her bow cannons and port flight pod to scrap metal.

All the Battlestars combined had lost eighty vipers and twenty two Raptors, which represented one tenth of their combined air wings, then he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" He said.

An officer with the rank pins of Coronel came in by the door, Torres imminently recognized him as Coronel Franks, from the Ministry of Defense.

The coronel saluted the Admiral, "Sit down, Coronel" Torres said.

"Sir, we have to warn the Colonies, this might very well be the prelude of an attack" Franks stated.

"I completely agree Coronel, I will take the _Hades _to the Caprica System, we should jump in a day or two"

_Twenty Hours Later_

_CIC_

_Battlestar Hades_

The Battlestar _Hades _bursted into light over Caprica.

"Jump complete" The watch officer said.

"Sir, we are getting some strange DRADIS readings" The young officer who was manning the DRADIS console said with worry on his voice.

"What _kind _of readings, Ensign" Torres said addressing the man by his rank.

"_Radiological_, sir" The ensign said with terror evident in his voice.

"Center cameras one, four and eight on the planet's surface" Torres said.

Torres watched in horror as the usual green and blue picture of Caprica had been replaced with piles of ash and smoke with a dozen of mushroom clouds rising in the horizon.

"Gods..." Torres said.

"¡DRADIS Contact!" The ensign suddenly interrupted.

"What is it?" Torres asked anxiously.

"Sir, Three Cylon Basestars bearing four eight seven, Karom one three two"

"Launch the Alert Vipers, load nukes on launch tubes four, one and eight" Torres knew that their chances weren't good against three Basestars, however they could win with _heavy _casualties.

Seconds later, over fifty Mark Seven vipers were launched from both the flight pods, they were immediately greeted by over two hundred Raiders, with the help of the flak system and the ability of the pilots, they managed to destroy almost one third of the Cylons in the first minute.

"Helm, set bearing four nine zero Karom one four zero" Torres ordered to the officer that was manning the engine station.

The battlestar Hades then faced the three Basestars, she fired her bow batteries taking out one Basestar and damaging another one.

Suddenly a console in the CIC beeped twice.

"Sir, two more Basestars just jumped in, they are launching Raiders" The DRADIS officer said as the screen became full of red dots.

"Land the Fighters, spoil up the FTL Drive and get us back to our fleet"

Seconds later dozens of Vipers landed on both the flight pods, Point Defense took out most of the Raiders but two got into the Flight pod and destroyed eight Vipers before they were destroyed by a landing Viper.

"Sir, Air Wing is on board"

"¡Radiological Alarm!, sir, we have eight nukes inbound" A Lieutenant said from his station.

"Frak, get us out of here" Torres said to no one in peculiar.

Seconds later the Battlestar _Hades _disappeared in a burst of light.


	4. Chapter 4

Battlestar _Hermes, _5th Fleet.

A week after the Fall

Richard Torres looked at the pictures that a Raptor had taken little over an hour before, the images showed crippled Battlestars, the green and blue marble of Caprica covered in fire and ash, he thought of the billions dead, they jumped ten times to make sure the Cylons weren't following them, he had decided never to return to their irradiated homeworlds.

A small tear went down through one of his eyes as he thought of his wife, son and daughter, they were probably dead now, all what was left of humanity were little over sixty thousand people inside overcrowded ships.

He got out of his rack, dressed himself and headed to CIC to begin his morning shift.

He stopped twice to sort out some minor issues, when he arrived at CIC he was greeted by his X.O who had a smile on his face, thing that wasn't normal considering the circumstances.

"¡Sitrep!" Said Torres as he walked in.

"Sir, a Raptor party has discovered an asteroid field hidden between a Nebulae which renders DRADIS inoperative, a couple of hours ago I sent a Mining ship and a Gunstar, they checked the asteroid's consistence and they think that they are fit for construction" Commander Peters said, he was a long time friend of Admiral Torres since they had met at the Academy.

"Why in gods frakking name did you send a _mining ship?" _Torres asked with his tone rising dangerously.

"Well, _sir, _you told me last night not to _disturb_ you unless something urgent came up" Peters stated.

"Okay, but next time tell me or ill have you court marshaled, _Commander"_ Remembering the conversation they had last night, he answered sarcastically.

Two days later  
>Wardroom<p>

Battlestar _Rycon_

Torres had coordinated a meeting with his senior staff to decide a new course of action, Torres decided that the meeting was to be held on the _Rycon_ because it had a larger wardroom.

"I appreciate all of you coming here, as you all know, the _Kiren_ and the Gunstar _Poseidon _have checked the Asteroid field, they discovered a asteroid, of eight kilometers of length and six wide that has the stability to be colonized, I will order two construction platforms and one Mining ship to build an outpost"

"But, sir, is it safe from the Cylons, I mean, if they catch us with our pants down we will have one heck of a bloodbath" Commander Jameson stated.

"I know Jim, DRADIS only works if you are less than ten klicks from a rock, the asteroid field is a _million_ klicks wide, so the chances of them finding us are astronomical" Torres stated.

"Okay sir, how many people will this outpost be able to house?" Commander Thompson from the _Theseus _asked.

"According to our estimates, little over a fifty thousand people when completed" Torres stated.

"Which would leave ten thousand in ships" Thompson said.

"At least overcrowding won't be a problem, the _Kiren_ already started to carve the interior of the Colony, the Hangar Bay and the first crew quarters should be ready in little over two months" Torres explained.

"When will we have the entire colony ready?" Commander Peters asked.

"At this phase, we _could _have it ready in little less than a year" Torres continued "I have another meeting so you would be all dismissed"

All of the officers stood up and left the room.

_Four Hours Earlier_

Cylon Basestar 114, Near the Colony.

The massive Cylon fleet composed of nearly two hundred Basestars patiently waited for the order to jump near the Colonies to begin the final extermination of the life form known as man, if the CNP backdoors worked, the Colonial Fleet would not stand a chance against their counterparts.

"Brother, all ships report ready to jump" Said a honey-blonde Six as she took her hands off the Data Stream.

"Give the order, all of the ships are to jump in twenty seconds" Cavil replied.

The Six put her hands on the stream and gave the order to all other Baseship commanders that the fall of humanity was about to begin.

Seconds later, Basestars began to jump away one by one, a minute later, all that was left was a small Task Force of half a dozen Basestars which protected the gigantic ship that the Cylons called home.

Battlestar _Helios _

CIC

The figure of the Battlestar _Helios_ was orbiting the farm-world of Aerilon, Commander Gage had the watch when the DRADIS screen was filled by nearly a dozen of _unknown_ contacts.

"¡Sitrep!" He said to no one in peculiar.

"Sir, we have a dozen of unknown contacts, Capital class, no Colonial transponders" A Lieutenant who was manning the DRADIS station replied.

_Oh, frak me,_ Gage said to himself "Launch the alert fighters and set condition one thought the ship" Gage ordered, a chorus of "Yes sir" followed his statement.

Mere seconds later, the fifteen Vipers which were in alert at the time left the launch tubes to engage the 'unknowns'.

"Sir, the CAG whishes to speak to you" A ensign at the Com station stated.

"Patch him through here" Gage said.

He picked up the phone directly below him.

"Sir, I think the contacts are Cylon" Said Captain John "Helios" Stevens.

"_Cylon?"_ Gage asked, confused because of the situation.

"¡Hostile ships launching fighters!" The Lieutenant at the DRADIS console cried.

Then the lights shut down, the artificial gravity was disabled and the screens went black.

"What the frak is going on, someone give me a frakking Sitrep!" Gage said.

"Sir, the Cylons just broadcasted a signal, it disabled all systems, all but life support is working, said an Ensign as people started to float off their stations.

Then the ship shook violently and all became white...

Ten Minutes Later

Cylon Basestar 114

In Orbit of Caprica

"Their ships fail" An eight said as she took her hands off the stream.

"Good, order all ships to begin the bombardment" Cavil said without a flinch.

Almost a minute later, each of the dozen Baseships over the blue and green world of Caprica, home of seven Billion people, released almost twenty MIRV's, each contained a dozen of small nuclear warheads, the projectiles left the Basestars and began to descend on the colony world.

A minute later, hundreds of mushroom clouds rose all over the planet, beginning the downfall of the species known as man.

Cavil smiled as he looked at the progress reports coming in from all over the twelve worlds, after decades of planning his plan had become truth, however every single plan has a flaw, and that _little_ flaw would make him pay dearly.

He had forgotten that an _ancient _Battlestar called _Galactica _and an _modern _one called the _Pegasus _didn't have the CNP program, and that almost _twenty _more didn't neither.

The Second Cylon War was about to begin...

Four Hours Later

The Battlestar _Delphi _and nearly a dozen of other Battlestars glided in orbit of Virgon, most of the remaining Battlestars had gathered there to make a last stand against the Cylons, little they knew that they would be outnumbered one to five.

Vice Admiral Richard Clark looked at the DRADIS screen, what he saw next almost gave him a heart attack.

"How many of them" He asked to the DRADIS officer.

Looking at the screen full of red, the DRADIS officer took about thirty seconds to count the entire Cylon fleet.

"Initial estimates are sixty four basestars and almost ten _thousand _Raiders" The young Lieutenant cried in horror.

_Gods frakking dammit_... Clark said to himself.

"¡The _Chirion _just bought it sir!" The Coms officer cried.

"Order all batteries to commence full auto fire on the nearest Baseship" Clark ordered.

Seconds later every single gun on the Battlestar's hull started to rain hell upon an unfortunate Baseship, the enemy ship was destroyed in matter of seconds, however the fight wasn't over yet.

"Launch Vipers" Clark ordered.

"Vipers, Clear to launch" The Coms officer said over his earpiece.

Seconds later every single Viper that was fit for combat went catapulted into space, they were immediately greeted by Cylon Raiders, the fleet of Battlestars had focused their Flak batteries on a single place, the barrier was so thick that not even the Debris from the destroyed Raiders came through, however, few of them did manage to get through, only to be destroyed by angry Viper pilots.


End file.
